Stress
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Hermione is a Social worker doing a stressful job day in day out. She is also trying to plan her wedding to her fiance but is becoming stressed. Can her husband to be calm her?


** Stres****s**

**HG/SS**

**ONESHOT**

* * *

Hermione Granger ran down the hallway of the Hogwarts corridors making her way to the Headmaster's tower where her fiancé of six month was. She was late for meeting with Severus and a few other teachers; she was currently working on a case which meant she came to Hogwarts once every week. As a child protection Social Worker for the Ministry she was often posted to Hogwarts to deal with problems.

Hermione made it to the door of the Headmaster's office and caught her breath and then pushed opened the door. As she walked in she saw Severus behind his desk, Professor Vector and Professor Binns. Both Professors taught Elizabeth Jenkins, the girl Hermione's case was about.

'I apologise for being late, I got caught up with Elizabeth.' Hermione said as she walked in with a slight smile on her face.

Severus looked up at his fiancé and nodded slightly. He took in Hermione's appearance; today she was wearing a form fitting black dress which hugged her curved and showed off her tiny waist. She also wore impossibly high black patent heels which made her legs look incredible long; she knew this drove him crazy.

'No problem Ms Granger, please have a seat and we will begin.' Severus replied as he motioned the chair in front of his desk.

Hermione sat down in the uncomfortable chair and crossed her right leg over her left giving Severus a good view of her thigh. Severus growled under his breath as he saw a flash of a garter.

'So Ms Granger how is the case progressing?' He said as he tried to regain focus.

'Elizabeth seems to be feeling better about staying with her Grandparents over the Christmas holidays however her father is not too happy about that and would like her to come home and meet his new wife. Elizabeth is not happy to meet her step-mother and feels it is too soon which I personally feel it is too soon. Elizabeth's emotional health is still unstable since her mother's death only a month ago, to meet Mr Jenkins new wife would be too soon.' Hermione said as she looked at Severus.

'I agree.' Professor Vector said. 'Poor Elizabeth, of course she doesn't want to go home and meet her new step-mother, her own mother has just died.'

'I agree. Her Grandparent's, her mother's parents have agreed that she will stay with them. I have got a court order going through now so they can have guardianship. Elizabeth has also disclosed to me that her father has been known to hit her and so we are taking this case quite seriously.' Hermione said solemnly as she looked at Severus.

'Oh the poor dear.' Professor Bins said as he shook his head.

'I have told Elizabeth that if she ever needs to speak with anyone, you three will be available. I have also told her that if she needs to speak with myself she should go to the Headmaster.' Hermione said.

'Of course.' Severus said as he nodded.

'I will copy up my notes when I'm back in the office. I also need Elizabeth's school reports and also the notes you wrote up Professor Vector about your first conversation with Elizabeth.' Hermione asked.

'Of course.' She said as she nodded. 'I should go I have a lesson in ten minutes.'

'Of course. Thank you for joining us today.' Hermione said as she stood up and shook the two professor's hands.

Once Professor Vector and Binns left Severus stood from his desk and moved around to sit on the front. Hermione walked towards Severus and stood between his legs.

'How are you?' Severus said as he placed a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

'Tired.' She said softly as she leant against him. 'I have so many cases at the moment and I'm so stressed.'

'Stress isn't good for you right now Hermione.' Severus said as he wrapped his arms around her.

'I know Severus but I can't help it. It comes with the job I'm afraid and on top of my job I'm trying to plan a wedding in two shorts months.' She said.

'We can postpone the wedding.' He said as he looked at her.

'No! Severus we are getting married before this baby arrives. I do not want to have this baby out of wedlock.' She said as she looked at him. 'I have most things arranged, I just need to sort out my dress and then were practically done. I don't want to be showing, my parents would kill me, well they'd kill you if they knew I was pregnant now.'

'Surely they will know Hermione.' Severus said as he looked at her. 'When they realise the baby is early they'll know.'

'It will be too late for them to say anything then.' Hermione said smiling.

'Alright.' Severus said as he placed his hands on her stomach which was still flat as she was only 5 weeks pregnant.

'Have you got much else to do today?' she asked as she cuddled into him.

'Quite a lot.' He said as he kissed her head.

'Do you mind if I go sleep in your glorious bed while you work. Maybe you could come join me later?' she said as she kissed him.

'Of course.' He said as he stood up properly with Hermione against him. 'Go rest.'

'I love you.' She said as she kissed him.

'And I love you.' He said.


End file.
